


Sun Gaze

by hyucksie (renjunlite)



Series: NCT/WayV Drabbles [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunlite/pseuds/hyucksie
Summary: The one where you unintentionally confess to best friend!Hyuck through song
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Series: NCT/WayV Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843867
Kudos: 31





	Sun Gaze

Golden hour on a lazy summer day should always be spent like this. Your bare feet on the kitchen tiles, hands crafting a questionable concoction of a sandwich from just about anything you found in the fridge.

You had the house to yourself all day and you couldn’t be more content as you peer at the window pierced in sunlight, the air around you bathed with specks of dust made visible and the occasional crackling sounds that came from the dining area.

“And that was There She Goes by The Laʼs, requested by BunnyDoie. Hope you enjoyed that one.”

It was an old but functional digital radio propped up on the table, the words of the DJ an ironic mix of a smooth voice and the dither of unclear signal. It was a birthday gift from your best friend, and you remembered clear as day how he scoffed at your “willingness to let quality suffer” just to serve your “pretentious taste.” You sighed at the reminder of him.

Donghyuck. Hyuckie. Your best friend.

You were reminded of how he didnʼt listen to FM radio. How he spent a few good minutes before every drive to scroll through his carefully curated playlists, only to play the same Michael Jackson compilation every time. How he sang to his lungsʼ capacity, face crumpled in exaggerated emotion for every song. How he still managed to look and sound beautiful to you. How unfair it all was.

How he was your best friend, and how you wanted more.

How you just sat there quiet, smiling at him. Every time.

“Coming up next is our regular request from YourSunflower.”

It was magnets to metal. Hearing the pseudonym youʼve been using for some months now drew your feet to the table. You put down the sandwich on its ready plate, pulled out a chair, and sat in quiet anticipation.

“Different day, different song, same dedication. _‘To Hyuckie’_ is all YourSunflower has to say.”

You lifted both feet up to your seat, legs folded and hugged together as you propped your chin on your knees. “This is Around by NIKI.”

Eyes closed, you listened.

> _You love me with your bones_

> _You hold me when I'm broke_

> _You don’t ask for a thing_

> _Oh, I hope it’s you they put me in the ground by_

You started requesting songs since Donghyuck moved two cities over to pursue his musical ambitions. You were sad, but you were so, so proud of him. How could you send him off with anything but a “good luck” and your brightest smile?

It wasn’t until you got home and locked yourself in your room that night that you realized you didn’t even say goodbye.

> _Know where I’ve been, where I'm from_

> _You know who took me to prom_

> _You’ve watched as my legs and pride grew taller_

> _Oh, I wanna be the one you call drunk_

Surely enough, he got busier and busier until the conversation was cut to just “good mornings” and “good nights.” So it started with just the weekends, this little routine of yours. And then it turned into every three, two days. Every other day. And now that it’s summer, you had all the time in the world to miss the best friend you grew up with. The best friend you’ll inevitably grow apart from. 

> _Oh, I know that we march to the beat of different drums_

> _We’re still so damn young_

> _In and out of believing in love_

> _What the fuck’s love?_

> _All I know is love_

> _When push comes to shove_

> _I’ll be the one a—_

Every day you sent a request and every day your song choice only grew bolder, knowing he wouldnʼt hear it anyway. But today it was different. Today, his absence felt colder, like he was farther than ever. Today, the feelings you kept bottled up were more painful than usual. Today, love was the burning acid sloshing inside you with every sway of your body to the music, eating yourself slowly away to the sound of a love song. 

Today, you wished he could hear you.

> _Round and round we go_

> _So much I don't know_

> _But even though this ain't pretty and simple_

> _Like a bed of roses_

> _'Least I know my hope is_

> _That you stick around 'til the end_

> _'Cause you're my best friend_

You didn’t know at which line you started to sing, unaware until you took a shaky breath from the lack of air. Your voice was filled with longing as you sang with your eyes closed for the sun boy. The sun boy who had too much to offer to the world, and you weren’t one to selfishly keep that light to yourself.

> _You cut me, I bleed gold_

> _I miss you though you're cold_

> _You're inside a different soul when I'm not around_

> _But that's okay, I do the same_

So here you were: a sunflower rooted to where you were planted, gaze always moving with your sun, never quite reaching him the way you wanted.

But it had to do. You took what light you can get, gave what love you can give, even through dedicated lyrics he never got to hear.

You thought it was your singing that grew louder, suddenly floating above the melody suspended in the air. You hummed instead, but the music was still but a whisper. The volume must have dialed down of its own accord, not unusual considering the deviceʼs age. You opened your eyes, and if it wasnʼt for the familiar bracelet on the wrist of the arm stretched before you, you might have screamed.

A sun charm for a sun boy.

Your chair was whipped around, beating the quick gaze you were about to throw to your back. His hand was still on the volume dial behind you, leaving one arm above your shoulder while his other gripped on where he pivoted your seat.

Donghyuck. Hyuckie. Your best friend.

Words refused to form in your throat that was tight from shock, but it was no problem as he didn’t wait for you to speak. His arms snaked beneath yours, lifting you up from the seat in such haste that the chair almost fell over, leaning precariously on your leg.

The balance was broken, and you heard the crash landing of wood behind you as he pulled you up to him even closer, forcing you on the tip of your toes, and you knew this hug was different. This hug _held_ something different.

“You know I don't listen to FM,” he said a few moments later, loosening his hold on you just a little bit, enough to have you rest comfortably on your feet.

“Yeah, that was kind of the point,” you whispered back, eyes flitting over his every feature, his presence not quite sinking in yet. He chuckled, the corner of his eyes crinkling. “Too bad,” was his reply, “I heard every single one.”

Your eyes widened, backing one step away from his touch, a vain attempt as his arms were still locked around you. “H-how—”

“Youʼre not the only one who missed your best friend, _best friend._ Iʼve been listening to the only station that rickety thing of yours can pick up since my first day away. I thought I wouldn’t hear your song today, but I even got a live performance.”

He was grinning, and in stark contrast to your actions prior, this time you stepped into his space and buried your face on his chest, unable to meet his gaze as it dawned on you that you’ve practically been confessing to him every single day.

He tried to pry you away, playfully swaying you on your feet but you wouldn’t budge. To unknowing eyes, it must have looked like you were slow dancing to the ballad still playing in the background. Eventually, as the sunset painted the walls in pale orange, that was what you did.

His chin was propped on the crown of your head, eyes closed as he carried you in his embrace to a slow rhythm. You lifted your gaze, feeling a little stuffy from the contact, and he peeked one eye open when he felt you move away.

“We have a lot to talk about,” he said, a hand rising to the back of your neck to rub soothing touches to your skin, encouraging you to melt back into him, a cheek to his chest. You agreed in your head, and inside you knew that this was no panacea. The sun boy will be needed back above soon enough. But it didn’t matter. Not right now. Not to you, the sunflower whose gaze always moved with the sun.

Because now, you knew your sun was gazing down at you too.

> _Oh we're in a maze with no end_

> _But I'm amazed to no end_

> _Darling, we don't ever have to pretend_

> _Who knows what or who we choose_

> _Right now I've nothing to lose_

> _You love me, I love you_

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to re-post my drabbles separately! :) it used to be posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422425).


End file.
